Hunter Loves Junior
by strong man
Summary: Not much I can say to this other then is Junior going to admit his feels for his boss and if he sees the baby then what? Song inspiration is Mandy Moore's song "Crush".
1. Chapter 1

**_This is first story of the new movie 3D computer-animated, Storks._**

 ** _Description:_** Little we know about this movie but to be on the safe side, I'm just gonna try to keep the focus on Junior, Tulip and Hunter.

 _ **Pairings:**_ Junior/Hunter **(Slash)**

 _ **Date:**_ May 25

At Cornerstore, Hunter was walking back and fourth then stopped, looking out the window. He placed his forehead on the glass, pounding it in frustration "What's happening to me" He said before leaning off of the glass then walked around a bit.

"What am I going to go? He dropped to his knees and covered his eyes until Tulip came in "Knock knock' She smiled as she looked at him but saw him crying then ran straight forwards him.

"Hey, you okay" She said as her arm rested on his back. "How do I tell him? He asked scared. "What are you talking about? she asked not getting what he was trying to say. "The babies are gorgeous" he looked at her 'I want one of my own" He said being serious.

"Your joking right, I mean human DNA infused with bird DNA is impractical" She stated seeing the wrong in this "You don't understand, I want to have one with Junior' He claimed.

Tulip was incredibly staggered by that fact that he was a male by she knows that love has no boundaries. "Really, that's very romantic...you have a crush on your partner? She put her hands together against her cheek.

"You think so? He asked facing her. "Of course, I see why you value and respect him so much" He smiled and he got up as well as herself "So, I have a favor to ask' He said twiddling his wings together.

"Anything sir' She said with a smile once again. "Can you ask Junior if he likes me cause I'm scared" He put a wing behind his head and cracked a smile while looking down. Tupid kneeled down and placed her hand on his shoulder which triggered him to look up.

"Don't be fearful of yourself, I'm sure that Junior will like to have you as a boyfriend. 'That's what I'm afraid of" The stork depressingly walked to his deck and sat down in his chair.

* * *

Tulip exited his office and went to check up on Junior, luckily, he was sweeping up but got his foot stuck in a bucket "Aww nuts' He said struggling to get it off until he saw his best friend walking towards him.

"Tulip, what's up? He said as he continued sweeping. "Junior, can I talk to you in private? She said with anxiety. "Sure we should make this quick" He said before taking the broom and went to sit down in a chair.

"So, what is it you wanna talk about? He stood the broom up and used it as a arm rest for his wings. 'Well, this is very embarrassing to say but can I have some of your DNA" She softly chuckled as she twiddled her hands.

"My DNA, are you sure" he thought for a moment before thinking why she might need it "what're you up too? Junior asked suspiciously. "Nothing, nothing at all but there more to the story then this" She said starting farther detail.

"What, are you into me? He asked "What...no!" She showing revulsion and cleared her throat "It's about Hunter. "Hunter, huh...what about him? He said now crossing his arms.

Tulip bit her lower lip "If I tell him that the boss wants to have a baby with him, he'll go nuts" She thought then came up with an ingenious plan "He want to spend time with you She quickly said all panicky.

"You serious cause I...uh" He said nervously 'You love him don't you? She asked and hoped for a word of approval. "Of course not, I just like...his flawlessness" He said at the last minute.

"His flawlessness , you wanna spend time with him only for his flawlessness? She asked sounding bored. "Absolutely, he's so honest, kind, thoughtful and very hardworking" He said slowly turning "gentle, caring and very handsome" He paused right there and quickly turned back to his friend.

"What was that you said? She asked after he said his final word. "So you need my DNA" He said greatly avoiding the subject at all cost, got the bucket off his leg then attended to urinate in it.

"Junior, what the heck of you doing? She said flinching. "You said you wanted my DNA" He said reminded his friend of what she said before. "Yeah but not that way" She said then he rewound his mistake.

"Oh then what do you need? He asked.

* * *

Hunter was picking feathers off of his own wing, pretending there flowers quoting the well-known "he loves me, he loves me not' but added ouch in-between with every plunk of his skin.

Tulip came into his office causing Hunter to quickly put his wings down then cleared his throat 'Tulip, you did as I requested? He said standing up tall. "About that, it didn't go as you planned.

"What're you saying? He asked feeling the tears coming on. "Well, to be honest...I kinda chickened out and said that you just wanted to spend time with him" She nervously walked up to him as she bit her lip once again

"So, he doesn't love me" He said sighing in depression. "I'm very sorry but things will brighten up" She said before turning and started out the door but not before she provided him with Junior's spit that was in a cup, cap screwed on and sat in on his desk.

"Thanks" He said still depressed and she left. Hunter sighed once more and got up then got medal bucket. until Tulips peaked her whole head in "Before I forget, make sure you don't pee in the bucket cause that's really gross' She said before closing the door on her way out.

Hunter heard her and just dropped on his knees then laid his head on the edge of the desk and cried.

 ** _I know what you all are thinking, "his inspiration was from the Family Guy episode_ _"_ _Stewie is Enceinte", which I'll admit is true but I'm gonna make some changes._**

 ** _What I wrote is based on what I saw on the Wikipedia, trailers 1 & 2 and photos I searched so absolutely no spoilers._**


	2. Closer Then You Think

_**This is my second chapter of Storks.**_

 _ **Pairing:**_ Hunter/Junior **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated**_ **:** K

Hunter sniffed and opened his eyes then looked up "Junior's DNA" He said after getting up from his crying state and put a finger on his chin "Hmm" He said going up to his deck and picked up the cup then held it up to his beak.

"I'm doing this out of love" He said to himself and leaned in then gargled a lot of saliva into the cup cause he was the official boss of this fine establishment, he screwed the cap back on.

He picked it up and held it close to his cheek "I swear, I'll be the best darn father ever" He said to himself. Just then, he heard a knock on the door and it lead Hunter to drop the cup but he caught it as it was about to hit the ground.

He sighed in accomplishment and stood up "Come in" He said and the door opened after Hunter had hidden the cup behind his back. It was Junior "Hunter, Tulip said that you'd like to spend time me" He said closing the door behind him and walked towards him.

Hunter just smiled and nodded stupidity "Well, that's a great idea cause I have thing that I liked to discuss; how'd you survive and who did you tie me up? He asked moving closer to him.

Hunter slowly moved back "Hunter, I need to know" He demanded. Nerves started to come down his face as he leaned back on the deck, still holding the cup. he sighed "Could you give me a minute" He said feeling pressure and scooted passed him while continuing to hold the cup behind his back. then walked backwards towards the doors

He smiled as he opened it and stepped out before closing the door, he panted "Okay, take deep breathes" He said after and put the cup in front of his eyes and smiled then sighed in romance.

Tulip came up to him, about to talk to him but was quickly cut off "Here, take this and make that baby" He said giving the cup to the human panicky. He came back into his office.

"Uh...thanks" She said rather strangely as she walked to the machine. In his office, Junior was sitting on the deck and saw Hunter panted and cleared his throat. "Sorry, I had to take care of something" He said nervously before walking towards him.

"So, if you wanna know how I survived that wall" he spread his wings "I flew" He explained his near death experience. "I tied you up to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life" He admitted as he placed with hands on both sides of his possible husband.

The former boss was getting kndia close there to the point of him feeling strange cause Junior actually loved it. "Those are good answers' He said narrowing his eyes away "Something wrong? Hunter asked.

"I just don't understand, why Tulip wanted my DNA" He asked after sighing. Hunter leaned off of him, gone to the window and just stared at the glass then placed a wing over his eyes as his stated to tear up.

Hunter" Junior looked at him, got up and walked over be his side "I promise that I won't get mad if you tell me" He stated causing Hunter to uncover his wing to look at him. "There was a reason I gave him the position as boss, he's full of intelligence" He thought.

"I suppose a good time is as good as now" He breathed deeply, turned to Junior. "I must confess something to you" He said before smiling romantically. "Uh, I don't understand where you are going with this" He said stretching his head.

It wasn't until Hunter took his right wing and placed it on top of his own all while kneeled down on one knee, Junior was now onto what he was saying and blushed but felt real bizarre.

"Junior, you're very special to me, I don't wanna lose you and I was afraid that Tulip would capture your attention more then me. " He said letting a tear run down his cheek. "Well, she is my best friend, I can't just ignore her" Junior explained to him.

"I understand" he closed his eyes "that's why I asked her for a baby" he opened them and to see his reaction. "Am I dream cause it sounds like you wanna have a baby with me? He asked after knocking himself upside the head.

"If this were a dream, I wouldn't be doing this" Hunter stood up, pulled Junior close and dipped him then kissed him on the lips. It lasted for five seconds then he pulled away but Junior was daggered his head while his tongue was out.

"Junior? He snapped his a couple of times and shook him then dropped him on the floor then got down on both his knees. Just then, Tulip came in, about to asked Hunter something but saw that he was having a private moment with Junior so she just walked back out.

 _ **Sorry for not updating but I just got Xfinity cause my previous network was causing me problems like going offline often when it wasn't evan storming or raining out.**_

 _ **Anyways, I really think that the next chapter is going to be the last but I may include a third depending on what direction I go.**_

 _ **I haven't seen the film but aside from the trailers I've seen, I don't think I would want to see it.**_

 _ **I know that Hunter hates babies and died but honestly, I don't care cause this is a place where you can make anything possible.**_


End file.
